Kakashi&Naruto Gaiden
by catstreet
Summary: Team 7 genin get thrown about thirteen years into the past, with the Third Shinobi War going on. Can they save Obito&Kakashi from the fate that was about to come? TimeTravelFic. Slight KakaSaku&Sasusaku. Spoilers from the manga&anime for Kakashi Gaiden.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: Meeting the Fourth  
><em>**

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked into his mic.

"About three meters away. I'm ready anytime, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura replied irritably. After all, this has been the third time Team 7 had to go and rescue the little cat. But with an owner like Madame Shijimi, who could blame him?

The cat (Tora) was currently sitting on the rough, forest ground. Little did they know, it was standing on top of a seal. Since the seal was written about thirteen years ago, it was buried deep under ground. The seal would be activated after three talented young ninja surround it. Looks like that seal will be activated today.

"Alright. Naruto, Sasuke, are you ready?" Kakashi asked again.

"Hn. Let's go," Said Sasuke lazily.

"You bet I'm ready Kakashi-sensei! Just let me at him! I'll teach him for scratching up my sexy face! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto into his mic. Everyone cringed at the blond's loud mouth.

Kakashi took out that familiar little orange book of his, and slowly walked behind a tree, waiting for the train-wreck that was about to happen. Once he was with safety, he signaled them. With a wave of the hand, he said "Go."

The three genin quickly threw themselves off their tree, and all dived for the cat in different directions.

... **_BOOM!_**

The second the three made contact with the ground, they heard the sound of a seal being activated. They saw a puff of whtie smoke, and the next think they knew, everything went black.

Kakashi looked up from his book, only to see his three genin gone._ 'Oh. It seems I've lost my team. Not to mention the D-ranked mission is a failure. I don't think the Hokage will like this..' _He thought. He sighed in thought, thinking about all the things Tsunade could do to him. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>The three genin were currently passed out on the ground. Sasuke woke up first, then Sakura. While Naruto was still unconsciousness next to them.<p>

"Uuuh... Sasuke-kun..? What just happened?" Asked Sakura groggily while trying to sit up.

Most times, Sasuke knew exactly what's going on. He was always calm and collected in situations like this. Barley confused, and never showed any emotion. Today was an exception.

He was down right baffled, with confusion written all over his face. "I...don't know," He said after a long period of time. He examined his surroundings, and noticed they were sitting in the middle of a busy Konoha street. All eyes were on them. He growled. They needed to talk about what happened without being watched.

"Sakura," He called. She blushed in response. "Wake up the dobe. We should get moving so we can talk about what the hell just happened," He finished. _'Weren't we in the forest just a while ago?'_

Sakura nodded weakly, and stood up. With one sharp kick to Naruto's gut, he was awake instantly.

"OOOOOOOW! SAKURA-CHAAAN! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled while rubbing his stomach.

"Shut-up Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "We have to figure out what just happened. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here before the whole village comes," Sasuke replied coolly.

Naruto and Sakura looked around them, to find at least a third of the village watching them with curiosity. They both sweat-dropped. Since Naruto was too dense to notice, Sakura realized something was off about the group of people who were watching them.

Since Sakura helped out at the Yamanaka Flower Shop in her spare time, she has met nearly everyone in the village. Though the group of people who were watching looked like complete strangers. She saw a familiar face or two, but they all looked at least ten years younger. _'What the.. Who are these people..?'_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto called to her.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up will ya? We gotta figure out what the hell just happened!" He yelled. Great. More attention.

Sakura mentally groaned, and scurried off to follow them.

* * *

><p>The three of them were walking towards the bridge that Team 7 normally met at. Little did they know, they were in for a surprise of a life time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Crap! I'm definitely gonna be late! Kakashi's gonna kill me!' <em>Thought Obito as he was running to meet with his team. He kept running until he saw the bridge. He dived for it, and made his dramatic entrance.

" *pant* Did I.. *pant* ..make it?" He asked, still out of breath.

"Nope, you're late Obito! You're such an idiot! As a ninja, you have to follow all the rules strictly," Said the thirteen-year-old Kakashi.

"H-Hey! I have a good excuse today! There was this weird group of kids in Konoha. They had Konoha head bands, but I've never seen them before! And they looked pretty confused themselves..." Obito said recalling his memories.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet.

"What did these kids looks like?" Asked Minato in a more serious tone than usual.

"Uh... One of them had bright pink hair. Real pretty. The other had spiky blond hair, and the last one had spiky black hair," He said. "But they were knocked out, so I didn't get a good look at 'em. Not to mention I was running a little late.." He scratched the back of his head with a cheeky grin.

"Heh. I've don't think I've seen them before. And they're leaf nins?" Minato asked.

"Yep! That's what it said on their head bands!"

"He's probably lying," Kakashi stated.

"Am not!" Obito argued angrily. "Havn't you heard the saying, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' ?" He asked.

"Hn. Whatever. At least I follow all the rules and regulations," Said Kakashi.

"Now, now you two! Must you two fight every morning?" Interrupted Rin with an awkward smile.

"Tell that to the ice cube..," Muttered Obito. "Anyway, I-"

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Yelled a certain blond idiot.

"Hn. You were being annoying," Replied Sasuke.

Team Minato all turned their heads towards the loud voice. Obito pointed at them. "Those were the guys in Konoha! Do you know them?" Asked Obito.

Rin shook her head, while Kakashi stared at them as they were slowly coming closer. Minato was sitting down, with eyes closed. He was busy taking in all of the information. They slowly got closer, when Minato opened his eyes.

"Today is a day off," He said. "You may all leave for the day. I need to talk to these people," He continued. "Same time tomorrow! Now, off you go!" He said with a grin.

Rin and Kakashi nodded, and jumped off, while Obito hesitated a little bit. He finally nodded, and left as well. Just in time too, Team 7 had just reached the bridge.

* * *

><p>The fourth Hokage walked up to Team 7, who were currently having an argument about how the got from the forst, to Konoha.<p>

"I'm telling you Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan! That cat was a magical transporting cat, so that's how we ended up here! I mean, what other logical explanation can you think of?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "Well, for one thing-"

"Hello!" Interrupted Minato, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"AAAAAH!" All three of the genin jumped in surprised. They turned their heads so they were face to face with the Fourth Hokage himself. They all looked ..scared. "Y-You're the f-fourth hokage!" Sakura stuttered.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed. He jumped on Minato, and started examining his face more closely.

"Ahaha, so you recognize me!" Minato said cheerfully. How was he so calm?

Sasuke glared at him. He narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is going on?" He asked harshly.

"Psst, Teme! He's the Fourth! Can you not be your usual bitchy self for one minute?" Naruto whispered. Though not too well, everybody clearly heard him.

"Naruto! In case you havn't realized, the Fourth is supposed to be dead!" Sakura hissed.

Minato laughed. "So I guess you three are from the future," He said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him like he was totally bananas.

"WHAAAT?" Screamed Naruto.

Then it clicked. That seal noise when they were capturing the cat! It must of been some kind of.. Time traveling jutsu?

"Hokage-sama... are you telling us this is the..past?" Asked Sakura. This kunoichi was stumped.

He nodded. "You see, a few days ago, the elders put a seal in the forest to send some future nins to come to our time," He paused. "At the moment, everybody is at war, and we have no allies. In other words, we're currently in the Third Shinobi War," He said.

Naruto and Sakura dropped their jaws, while Sasuke continued to stare a him.

"The elders put it there because they think that Konoha isn't strong enough as is. So they sent for help from the future. In other words, you three," He concluded. He chuckled at their surprised faces.

"So you're telling me...we're in the past?" Sakura questioned. Minato nodded. "That..is..so..-"

"-COOL! I BET THIS IS AN S-RANKED MISSION! FINALLY, A MISSION THAT CAN SHOW MY TRUE AWESOMENESS!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more. "How do we know this is actually the past and not some kind of genjutsu? Or you just in some transformation jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at him. "Yeah! You could be some kind of impostor!" Sakura said as she grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. Strangely, he didn't shake her off.

Minato chuckled. "Tell me. Do you have a Fifth Hokage?" He asked. They all nodded. "Then look up at the monument," He suggested.

They all turned their heads, and noticed Tsunade's head wasn't carved there.

"WHAT THE? WHERE'S GRANNY TSUNADE'S GIANT HEAD?" Naruto asked. Well, yelled. He could never be calm for too long.

_'Tsunade huh?' _Minato thought. He grinned. "Now if you three believe me, I have a mission for you," He said in a more serious tone.

"You are to stay in this time until the war is over, and help Konoha with any duties necessary. You cannot tell anybody about your mission. Understand?" They all nodded.

He smiled. "Now. What are your names?" He asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Haruno Sakura,"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND I'M GONNA BE THE SIXTH HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!"

Minato looked stunned temporarily. _'Uzumaki? Can he be..?' _But he snapped out of his thoughts. "What are your ranks?"

"Genin," Sasuke said. He still didn't know if he could trust this whole mission just yet.

_'That'll be interesting' _

"Well then! Tomorrow we will be meeting at this bridge at 6:00 am sharp! You will team up with my team! Here's the key to the apartment you will be staying in. See you then," And with that, he poofed away.

* * *

><p>"That was so cool! THIS WILL BE THE BEST MISSION EVER! DATTABEYO!" Scremed Naruto. <em>'The Fourth Hokage is so..cool!'<em>

Sasuke rolled his eyes, while Sakura smiled awkwardly. Sakura was still holding on to his arm, not planning to let go anytime soon.

"So that's why some people looked so much..younger. I bet we're about ten years in the past. If not, more!" Said Sakura cheerfully. _'I wonder if we'll see Kakashi-sensei. I bet he's cute like Sasuke-kun!' _She giggled at the thought, gripping his arm tighter. Sasuke sighed, deep in thought.

_'So. The Uchiha massacre hasn't happened yet eh?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AAAH! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS FINALLY FINISHED! I WORKED UBER HARD ON THIS, MAN. IT WAS LIKE, HARD AND ALL THAT JAZZ. ;D<br>**_

**:)**

**Don't forget to Review! Tell me if you think I should continue it, or not continue it, you decide! :)**  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story! Yenno, if anyone's actually reading this thing. REVIEW~!<strong>

**(Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.)  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. If I did, the Naruto guys would still be cute and innocent.**_

_~ YoureUberBeautiful_


	2. Chapter 2

**_HeyHeyHeeeeeeeeey ! Thank-you for those three people who revewed ! :] Just so we're clear, I didn't know that Minato was chosen to be Hokage AFTER the Obito thing, so I changed that. CHAPTERR TWO !_**

**_(Disclaimer : Still not owning Naruto...)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two : Hi There!<strong>_

Naruto woke up at exactly 6:00am in his bedroom. He looked at the clock next to his plain bed with droopy eyes, when he started to panic.

"CRAAAAAAAP! SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Naruto yelled while trying to get dressed and brush his teeth at the same time. Sasuke and Sakura both came into Naruto's room, fully dressed.

"Tch, dobe. We were up half an hour ago. We were waiting for _your lazy ass_ to get up," He said coolly. '_Dammit! Why does Teme always have to be so.. cool!' _Naruto thought angrily. He glared at Sasuke.

"Well, what are you waiting for Naruto? We have to get going! I mean, you don't want to anger the Fourth do you?" Sakura asked while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alright, alright! Just wait a second! I just gotta piss and we're ready-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, punching his head. She turned around, anger radiating off of her. She was not a morning person.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were quickly running to the bridge where they were meeting. There, they saw the thirteen year old Kakashi, Rin, and Minato. Naruto quickened his paste, and got to the bridge.<p>

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto greeted. His attention immediatley turned to Kakashi. He stared with wide eyes, and jaw open. His twenty-six year old sensei is now, only thirteen! It's so.. _weird._

Old or not, Kakashi still wore his mask over his mouth. He had a black shirt on, with grey sleeves, and two leather sashes over his front. And you can't forget his forehead protector on his forehead._  
><em>

"Minato-sensei," Kakashi said, glancing at Naruto. "These are the genin you were telling Rin and I about?" He asked.

Minato nodded. Kakashi glanced at Naruto again. "Squads are supposed to be in teams of three or four. Not seven," Kakashi remarked. "Besides. What can a few genin do to improve our team? We already have three chuunin and a hokage. You would only get in the way,"

That struck a nerve. Naruto snapped out of his distracted state, and glared daggers at Kakashi.

"LISTEN-UP BUB! I MAY JUST BE A GENIN, BUT I COULD KICK YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY ASS ANYTIME!" Naruto yelled. A silent _'What an idiot' _was in the air.

Sakura and Sasuke sighed, and hung their heads. Was it too much to ask for the loud mouth idiot to stay quiet for a few hours? So much for a good first impression.

"Oh yeah? Fight me now then," Kakashi declared.

"N-Now you two! You guys are even worse then Kakashi-kun and Obito! We're on the same team for now, so why not get along?" Rin asked, with her hands in front of her. Sakura went to stand with Rin.

Rin had two purple stripes on her cheeks. She wore a loose, long sleeve black shirt.

"Don't get your hopes up. If Kakashi-kun and Naruto aren't fighting, it'll be Naruto and Sasuke-kun. They have a.. rivalry going on," Said Sakura.

"Do not! And if we did, I would totally win. Teme's just jealous of my super cool abilities!" Naruto cheered as he broke the eye contact between him and Kakashi.

"Tch. You wish. You're the one who came dead last at the Academy," Said Sasuke smirking while talking towards Naruto.

"Whatchu' say?"

"You heard me. Or is my hearing better than yours too?"

"TEME!"

"Dobe,"

"TEME! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY IS ALL! IF YOU WERE AGAINST ME IN THE CHUUNIN EXAMS, I WOULD'VE KICKED YOUR SORRY ASS TO TOMORROW!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's smirk just grew wider.

"Alright, alright, enough you two!" Sakura said standing between them. The both looked away crossing their arms childishly. Sakura looked at Rin and Kakashi.

"See what I mean?" She mouthed.

Rin laughed a little. _'They fight like they're best friends. Or even brothers. You can tell they deeply care for each other no matter what they say. Maybe they'll change Kakashi and Obito..' _Thought Rin.

Kakashi continued to stare at their childish antics. _'Tch. Genins.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, in 'future' Konoha...<em>**

_'Alright. I've searched every inch of Konoha about three times now, and I still can't find my students. It may have been funny at first, but I'm beginning to have enough.' _Kakashi thought.

It's been about two days since the genin's mysterious disappearance**_. _**Kakashi found Tora, and the mission was a success. Nobody knew that 3/4's of Team 7 was missing.

The first day of them being missing was just a relaxing day to catch up on his reading. They would resume to their normal routine the next day. But _no_. He had to admit. He was starting to miss his little kids. Not to mention getting a tad worried. How could they just.. disappear from right under his nose?

Kakashi hung his head in exhaustion. They were scheduled for a mission tomorrow. What would Tsunade say?

Alright. Enough is enough. Time to call for help. Time for... Might Guy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the Past<strong>_

Rin was talking to Naruto and Sasuke, while Sakura was talking to Kakashi.

"So.. Kaka-kun! What-" Sakura started.

"Don't call me that. That's not my name," Kakashi said in a serious voice. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_Kakashi-kun_," Sakura paused, as if waiting for his approval. "How come you're so... serious? You seem to care more about the rules than your own team mates. Like if one of them were.. kidnapped, you would rather finish the mission," Sakura said.

"Ninja who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash," Kakashi said simply. Sakura was stunned. The sensei she knew and loved would never say that.

"_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._"

_'Someone must of changed his perspective on things..' _Thought Sakura.

She sighed. "Well if it were me.. I wouldn't waste a second on the mission. It's better to have a failed mission, then a dead comrade," She smiled.

Kakashi looked at her with curious eyes. '_What's with this girl? She talks to me like she's known me for a long time.'_ He narrowed his eyes. Just because Minato-sensei trusted them, doesn't mean he had to. They came from an unknown village for crying out loud!

Minato continued to lean on the bridge railing, smiling to himself. He heard the whole conversation. '_Maybe these three will be the glue that will stick the whole team together'_

* * *

><p>Minutes past, and finally Obito came.<p>

"Sorry I'm late guys! I was helping an old lady carry her luggage!" Obito said, half panting.

Team Minato and Team 7 looked at Obito. They could tell he was lying. After having Kakashi as a sensei for a year now, they've learn how to pick up on these kinds of white lies. Though Sasuke and Sakura weren't going to say anything. They had manners. Naruto on the other hand, did not.

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto screamed pointing his finger at Obito. "DON'T THINK I'LL FALL FOR CRAP LIKE THAT!"

Obito was stunned. What were those nins from yesterday doing here?

"Hey.. you were those guys from yesterday. What are you doing here?" Obito asked.

Sasuke looked at him. It was still weird looking at other people with the Uchiha fan on their backs. "Nobody told you?" He asked. Obito shook his head. He smirked.

"We're your new team mates," He said simply.

* * *

><p>"Our new team mates?" Obito repeated.<p>

"Tch. Are you deaf?" Sasuke replied. Sakura giggled.

"No, but... I just say you guys for the first time yesterday. And you get assigned to our team already?"

Team 7 nodded.

"Why?"

"Well, ya see-" Naruto started, but was cut off by Sakura covering up his mouth. Naruto couldn't lie to save his life.

"There were no jounin available, so the Minato-sensei decided to place us on his team!" Sakura said quickly. Obito nodded in understanding.

"Why'd you guys come here anyway? It's the middle of the third shinobi war. Not the best time to be moving," Obito said.

Naruto was about to say something, when Minato finally decided to step in and save the day. He clapped his hands together and smiled.

"So! Our mission today is pulling weeds from Madame Shishou's garden!"

Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Sakura and Sasuke nodded wordlessly. Naruto on the other hand, did not.

"But that's a D-ranked mission!" Whined Naruto. "We have three chuunin, a hokage, and three super awesome genin. Can't we go on something a little flashier?"

Minato laughed, and ruffled his hair. He was about to say something, when Kakashi beat him to it.

"Genin aren't allowed to go on any missions that are above C-ranked missions. It's the rules," Kakashi stated emotionless as he stared at Naruto. Naruto gulped. It was so weird talking to your thirteen-year-old sensei. Then, Naruto got angry.

"Look, I've had enough of your attitude! Just because you're one rank higher, doesn't mean you can get to enforce all the rules around here!" Naruto yelled. Boy, he was pissed.

"Ahaha! Looks like the genin sure showed you!" Obito laughed as he ran to high-five Naruto.

Kakashi growled, and looked away, while Sakura and Rin gave an awkward smile at their immaturity. Minato smiled.

"Fine, fine. We have to complete the mission for today, then tomorrow we can do something more.. _flashier," _Said Minato.

"YES!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

><p>As the two teams continued to pick the weeds in silents, Sakura decided to learn more about her new <em>team mates.<em> She moved closer to Obito first.

"So! What's your name?" She asked already knowing the answer. He looked up. _'She's pretty..'_

"Uchiha Obito," He replied simply. "How about you?"

Sakura gasped a little bit. '_Uchiha..? I guess I should've noticed from the fan on his back' _She snapped out of her thoughts, and smiled. "Haruno Sakura," She replied.

Obito grinned. "So why did you come to our village in the middle of the war?" He asked. Sakura thought about it.

"Let's just say.. We didn't technically _choose_ to come here," She answered vaguely.

"So your village forced you to come here?" He pressed.

"In a way.."

Obito nodded in understanding. He could sense that she didn't want to talk about it just yet. He looked over at Sasuke.

"That kids got the Uchiha symbol on his back. Is he an Uchiha too?"

Sakura nodded. "Maybe.. he's a cousin!" She said quickly. "So what's with you and Kakashi-kun?" Sakura asked in attempt to change the subject.

"That stuck-up jerk? Ever since his father died he's been a real pain in the neck! Break one iddy-biddy rule, and he scolds you like there's no tomorrow," Obito exclaimed. Sakura giggled.

"You don't like him much do you?" Sakura asked. He shook his head.

"He wouldn't be such a bad guy if he wasn't so serious all the time. It's like he's never cracked a smile before.." He replied, then he looked into the sky. "I'll surpass him one day," He ended.

Sakura looked at him with curiosity, then smiled.

"You really do remind me of Naruto and Sasuke-kun. They used to fight like this all the time. But as time passed, they grew a brotherly bond and rivalry between themselves. Maybe that'll happen to you two too,"

Obito snorted. "Yeah right," Sakura laughed.

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to pick the weeds in the garden quietly. But we all know that can't last much longer. He decided to go bother Sasuke.<p>

He slowly made his way over to him. Sasuke was currently glaring daggers at Sakura and Obito. They were talking and laughing. He did NOT like where that was going. He snapped out of his glare by a familiar loud voice.

"Yo Teme!" Naruto called.

"What?" Replied Sasuke irritably. '

"Don't you think that Kakashi-sensei was a total ass when he was younger? Not to mention he doesn't have his Sharingan or that scar over his eye," Said Naruto. "And he's not smiling with that care free attitude. Who do you think changed that?"

Sasuke sighed. "That Obito guy.. He's probably died or something. Since you never hear Kakashi talk about him, something must have happened,"

"I think you're on to something! Once, I saw him standing in front of a grave for like.. three hours! I didn't get a good look at the name, but I'm pretty sure it said 'Uchiha' on it,"

They looked over at Kakashi.

"He probably got that eye from Obito too," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto stayed quiet for a few minutes, then he grinned. "Well, it's too bad for him that he won't ever get that eye again!" Naruto claimed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Because... Uchiha Obito won't ever die!" Naruto announced.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, until the garden finally had all the weeds picked. Believe me. It was a <strong>big <strong>garden. The two teams finally made it back to the bridge. It was about 6:00pm, so the sun was beginning to set.

"The mission was a success, so you may all go home. We'll meet at the same time tomorrow!" Minato said as he 'poofed' out. That left Team 7 and Team Minato alone. There was an awkward silence, when Naruto decided to speak.

"Whoo! I'm starving! Let's all go out for Ichiraku's! Kakashi-sen...Kakashi's treat!" Yelled Naruto.

Rin, Obito, and Kakashi looked startled.

"We've never eaten all together before.." Rin said.

Naruto looked at Rin. "Never? Like.. never ever?" He asked. What kind of team never eats our together?

She nodded. He looked over at Kakashi and Obito. They were both looking away from each other.

"Y-You guys aren't even friends?" Sakura asked. Even Sasuke looked surprised. And he's NEVER surprised.

"We're team mates. They don't have to be friends," Replied Kakashi.

"Well that's too bad for you know isn't it?" Naruto said. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito looked confused. Naruto shook his head. "Look. Do I have to spell it out for you? We're **making **you come. Whether you want to or not,"

"Well, you don't need to make me come! I'd like to join you guys!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Uh, I want to go too!" Said Obito quickly after he saw Rin coming.

_'Looks like someone has a crush.' _Sakura thought slyly. "Well, it's just you Kakashi-kun. You coming?"

"I'd rather not," He said plainly. She rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun? Do you think you could..."

Sasuke sighed. "I'd rather not,"

"Aaw, come on Teme! Do it for Team 7!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke grunted.

"Annoying," He mumbled under his breath. Meanwhile, Team Minato stared at Sasuke, wondering what he could possibly do to change Kakashi's annoyingly stubborn mind.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Sharingan!" He muttered as he opened his eyes. He looked into Kakashi's eyes, and immediately, he dropped on the floor unconscious. He deactivated his Sharingan, and saw Rin's and Obito's shocked faces.

"A GENIN HAS THE SHARINGAN?" Obito exclaimed. "Even I don't have it yet! How do you activate it, huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "You'll see," Obito's face fell.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the feet, and lifted him onto his back. He grinned. "Enough of that! Let's go!" He yelled as he ran towards Ichiraku's.

What Naruto would do for his ramen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter two is finally finished! Everyone's so cute when they're still cute &amp; innocent. (:<em>**

_**So I just noticed that Tsunade's head didn't get onto the monument until AFTER the time skip, so I'm gonna change that too. :]**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Also, I'm changing the characters to just Naruto. Still SasuSaku, with slight KakaSaku.  
><strong>_

_**Don't forget to Review~! It encourages me to write more. Hopefully I can get get 6 review? My goal. [:**_

-_EwYouPooFace ._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three : The Perfect Present_**

Team 7 and Team Minato were currently all at Ichiraku's enjoying their ramen. With the exception of Kakashi who was still unconscious from Sasuke's sharingan. Kakashi was sitting on the stool, head down on the counter.

"Mm ... So Kakashi-kun is getting promoted to jounin tomorrow," Rin said while chewing on her ramen.

"Mmm ... What? No way Rin-chan! We gotta find him a present right?" Asked Naruto. Rin nodded.

"We have to get that teme a present too?" Obito questioned. "It's not like he deserves it. He wouldn't appreciate a present from me anyway,"

"Aaw, but it's still the respectful thing to do Obito-kun!" Sakura said while looking at Kakashi, grinning. Chibi Kakashi was just too cute!

Obito blushed slightly. "I have no idea what to get that bastard anyway. He probably doesn't like _anything_," Said Obito as he was looking into his empty ramen bowl.

"Geez, Obito. I've known Kakashi-sen...Kakashi for like what, two days?," Started Naruto once he was done his third bowl. "and I've got the perfect present in mind..."

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at him. Sakura smiled, and Sasuke smirked. They knew exactly what he was talking about. Rin and Obito stared at him confused. "Like what?" They both asked in union.

Naruto grinned. "A book," He said "A book by one of the Lengendary Sannin!" He declared. Rin and Obito looked at each other.

"Well, what book?" Asked Rin.

This time, it was Sakura who spoke. "Ever heard of the Icha Icha Paradise series?" They both shook their heads. "I think I might have seen Minato-sensei reading it once. But are you sure that Kakashi's a reading type?" Obito asked.

As if on cue, Kakashi woke up.

"H-How did I get here..?" He asked groggily as he tried to get up from his position. Naruto, Obito, and Sakura started to burst out laughing. Rin just smiled apologetically, while Sasuke smirked.

"W-What?" He asked once he sat up properly.

"Oh, nothing.." Rin said.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke caught his glare, and gave him that cocky smirk of his.

A silent '_Who says a genin can't kick your ass?_' was clearly said in his smirk.

He grumbled something non too friendly, and stormed off with hands in his pockets. His pride has been hurt enough for one day. And of course, his team mates couldn't _help_ but grin.

* * *

><p>"Well, we should be heading off! Getting that book we wanted may be a challenge.." Naruto said once he finished his fifth bowl.<p>

Obito and Rin looked at him. "How?"

"Well, ya see... That book is kinda rated R..."

The colour completely drained from Rin and Obito's faces. "Y-You're getting THE Hatake Kakashi a R-rated book?"

Naruto nodded. "Actually, I'm not entirely sure what the heck is in that book, but I know it has some real sexy st-" He stopped when he noticed the glare on Sakura's face. ' "uh... _suggestive _themes,"

"Um, Naruto-kun... I don't really think that Kakashi-kun would really be a fan of that ... uh... _genre_," Rin said nervously.

Naruto grinned. "Ha! I bet that the once he reads the book, when he has spare time, he'll be sitting in the corner giggling his little ass off,"

Obito snorted. "Kakashi? Giggling? Spare time? Yeah right,"

"We'll show you! Hey Sakura-chan! Teme! Let's go to the book store!" He announced, as he grabbed Sakura and Sasuke's wrists and ran towards the book store.

You could hear the distant '_Stop pulling me, you loser_.' and the '_Naruto you idiot, stop touching me!_'

Obito looked at Rin. "They certainly are an odd bunch, aren't they?" Rin said as she was watching their silhouette. Obito nodded in agreement.

_'Just where are those three from?'_

* * *

><p>Team 7 all faced the front of the book store. Well, Team 7 minus Sasuke. Just where did that bastard run off to?<p>

"Well, I have no idea where Sasuke-teme is, so I guess it's just you and me Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

"Hai, hai. So how are we gonna do this, Naruto?" She asked.

"Well, we have to be smooth. Calm. Collected. Cool," Naruto said.

"Like what Sasuke-kun is everyday!" Sakura said dreamily.

"Speaking of which, where the hell did that bastard run off too?"

"Tch. Loser," Said a cool voice. Sakura and Naruto turned their heads only to see Sasuke leaning on the entrance door of the book store, with a bag in hand.

"Ne Sasuke-kun. What's in the bag?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi's book," He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"WHAT? YOU GOT IT ALREADY?" Naruto shouted. "How'd you do it huh? Tranformation jutsu? Bribed the lady at the counter? Went all ninja like and stole it?"

"Shut up Naruto, and let him speak!" Sakura shouted hitting Naruto's head. "So Sasuke-kun. How did you do it?"

Sasuke sighed. "I walked in. I Bought it. Then I walked out," He stated bluntly. Sakura and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"WELL! We got the present, so I'm going to go down to Ichiraku's and grab a snack,"

"Uh, Naruto. We were just there a few minutes ago," Sakura said.

"I only had five bowls! I'm going to need at least another three to make it through the night. Meet you at the apartment! Bye!" Yelled Naruto as he ran towards Ichiraku's.

"How can he afford that kind of life style?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto trip and fall.

"Probably mooches money off of everyone that passes by," Sasuke replied.

And Sasuke was right on the dot.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Obito! Lend me 300 yen!" Naruto called as he noticed Obito and Rin was still eating. Obito and Rin turned their heads.<p>

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Didn't you just eat like, five bowls?"

"I'm a growing boy! C'mon! Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Naruto pleaded. He was on his knees at the moment. But he would go _much _farther for another bowl or ramen.

Obito jumped back a bit. _'What's with this kid?'_

"Here, Naruto-kun," Said Rin as she handed Naruto the money.

"YES! I LOVE YOU RIN-CHAN!" Shouted Naruto as he embraced Rin in a tight bear hug. Rin looked startled. And so did Obito.

_'Boy, that kid is bold. I've known Rin for a year, and I could never do that..'_ Obito thought. As soon as Naruto let go, he ordered his ramen.

"Hey mister! One miso ramen please!"

"Coming right up kid," The man replied, as he began preparing the noodles. "So you're new the the village right? Since I've never seen you here before. And I see you're already a ninja eh?"

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm new. Genin today, super awesome cool Hokage tomorrow!" Naruto cheered.

"Oh! You want to be the Hokage?" Rin asked finishing up her last noodle.

"You know it! I'm gonna be the best hokage ever! Believe it!"

"Why do you want to be Hokage? It's a pretty big responsibility. I would know, we have one as our senseim" Obito said.

Naruto grinned. "I want everybody to stop disrespecting me, and start to acknowledge me as a somebody. Somebody important,"

Rin and Obito looked at him with wide eyes. They were about to say something, when somebody beat them to it.

"That's some big words for a genin,"

Naruto, Rin, and Obito turned around to see Kakashi leaning on the nearby tree.

"Hey Kakashi! Don't say that. He's just a kid!" Obito shouted. He hated it when Kakashi was acting like a total asshole. Naruto turned to Obito.

"We're the same age!" Naruto yelled shaking his fists in the air. Obito grinned apologetically. Naruto turned his head back towards Kakashi.

"I've had a lot of people doubt me before, so what you say won't hurt me,"

"Tch. It doesn't surprise me that people doubt you. You're just a loud mouth genin who'd probably be dead with in three seconds of a serious mission,"

That struck a nerve.

"OH YEAH? I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS, AND YOUR TEAM MATE'S TOMORROW ON OUR MISSION! THEN I'LL WATCH YOU EAT YOUR WORDS! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled while pointing his finger at Kakashi's direction.

"Hn," Mumbled Kakashi. He made a few quick hand signs, and poofed out. Obito stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

_'This guy really is one of a kind,'_ Obito thought as he watched Naruto much on his ramen.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Meanwhile, in current Konoha<span>_**

"So the great Hatake Kakashi needs my help eh?" Said a man as he rubbed his chin he flashed his _winning _smile.

Kakashi hung his head in shame, and nodded. It was not a good time for having all of the other jounin go on a mission.

"Alrighty! What do you need my help on Kakashi?" Asked Gai.

"I'velostmyteam," Kakashi grumbled.

"Sorry, what?"

"I've. Lost. My. Team," He said more clearly.

"You lost your team?"

"Yes,"

"...You lost your team,"

"...Yes,"

Gai stroked his imaginary beard some more, thinking about the situation. "Have you checked their houses? The training grounds? The monument?"

Kakashi nodded. "I even sent out Pakkun, but he couldn't find any trace of them. As far as I know, they're not in the village,"

"Eeckgad! What are we standing around here waiting for? TO THE VILLAGE GATE! CHILDREN! WE'RE COMING TO FIND YOOOOU!" Gai declared as he started running towards the gate.

Kakashi stood there, hands in his pockets, with his eyes slightly widened. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

><p>After Naruto left, Obito and Rin went to go and catch up with Kakashi. Kakashi was on the bridge where Team Minato normally met at.<p>

"Oi! Kakashi!" Yelled Obito as was running towards Kakashi. Kakashi turned his head and lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

_"_What do you think about those genin?" He asked once he caught up.

"They're all really different..Anyone in particular?"

"Uh, the girl! Sakura!"

"She seems like the brains in their trio. Really nice, but also impatient and competitive. She has a strong will mentally, just not as much physically," Said Rin once she caught up to them too.

Obito and Kakashi looked at her. "You got all that just from a couple of days?" Asked Obito.

"Yeah. She was telling me about her past the other day. Something about a rivalry with a girl named Ina..Inu... something like that," Said Rin.

"What about the Uchiha?" Asked Obito.

"I don't think anyone here has talked to him much. He doesn't seem too social,"

Obito nodded in agreement. "But he has the Sharingan! He won't tell me how to activate it!" Whined Obito.

"You probably wouldn't be able to activate it anyway," Kakashi said. Obito glared at Kakashi.

"Just you wait! I will surpass you!" Obito announced. "Anyway, how about the blond? Naruto,"

"Annoying, loud and talentless," Said Kakashi smoothly.

"Aaw, Kakashi-kun! I think he has a lot of enthusiasm that's all!" Rin smiled.

"He definitely thinks highly of himself, that's for sure," Obito said. "I'd like to see his skill in combat though. See if all that talk is for real," Obito said. "I kinda admire his boldness though,"

Rin smiled, while Kakashi snorted. "That boldness could get us killed in a mission," Mumbled Kakashi. Rin laughed. Obito stared at Kakashi with shock.

"Woah. Did Kakashi just tell a joke? That human robot actually has a sense of humor?"

"I was stating a fact, Obito."

"Whatever. There's still one thing for sure though," Obito paused for dramatic effect. "This is one of the first real conversations we've had as a team outside of missions," Obito grinned. Kakashi looked away, while Rin smiled again.

"Let's go. It's almost curfew," Said Kakashi as he walked towards home.

"Wait for me!" Rin called as she caught up with Kakashi.

"H-Hey! Don't forget me!" Obito yelled running.

Little did they know, Minato was at the bottom of the bridge listening to their conversation. His eyes were closed, and the corners of his mouth were lifted in a slight smile.

_'Looks like the team of genins are just the foundation for this team. Especially that blond. You can't help but get drawn to his outgoing personality..'_

Yup. Naruto does have that effect on people.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aha! So there's chapter three. Wasn't it pure agony of me not updating for a whole eight days? (: Anyway this was a bit of a filler chapter. The next one is gonna be on their mission, and Naruto's gonna get his chance to SHINE!<strong>_

_**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, faved, alerted, and all that jazz. MEANS A LOT TO ME! **_

_**(By the way, I beat my goal of 6 reviews. THAAANKS!)**_

_**Don't forget to review, guuuys! Reviews make me smile and be happy. Don't hate, but appreciate.(:**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME, EwYouPooFace. **  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Disclaimer ~ I don't own Naruto. Sure wish I did though..)  
><em>**

**_Aha! Sorry for the late update guys! Anywaays, thanks for those who reviewed and faved and stuff. HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Four : Multi Shadow-clone Jutsu!<span>  
><em>**

It was early morning, when Team 7 got to their meeting place. Only Kakashi, Rin, and Minato showed up on _time_.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted while waving.

Rin waved, while Kakashi grunted. Minato just continued to sit there with his eyes closed. Naruto didn't seem to mind though.

Naruto suddenly stopped, and turned his head around, as if looking for someone. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Eh? Where's Obito?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha with goggles was running through a thick forest while panting.<p>

_'Am I gonna make it on time?' _

He jumped off the branches and began sprinting on the ground. Until he tripped over a tree root on the forest floor.

"GAAH!"

He rolled, and tumbled all the way to the forest opening. He heard footsteps, and looked up.

"D-Did I make it?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Nope! You're late again, Obito!" He announced, rather loudly. "You baka, where did you think we were meeting? Didn't I say last time that as a ninja, you have to follow all the rules and regulations?"

"How could I forget? You keep bitching about it everytime I'm a_ few minutes_ late," Obito replied bordley while rubbing his eyes.

Kakashi glared at him.

"Well Obito, you had to help the old lady didn't you?" Minato cut in.

"Y-Yeah! I carried her luggage and everything!"

_'Didn't he say that last time?' _Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura thought in union.

"That's a lie," accused Kakashi.

"Hey, don't say things like that Kakashi. He was helping that old lady,"

"You're such a pushover, sensei," Replied Kakashi turning to face Minato. "You have to be more stern with him. Ninjas who don't follow the rules and regulations are called trash! It's just how it is!"

Team 7 twitched. Three different thoughts roamed their minds.

_'Tch. Hypocrite,'_

_'Kakashi-kun..'_

_'What a jackass,'_

Minato laughed awkwardly.

Obito grew angry. "Can you just-" He got interrupted.

"Rules this, regulations that," Started Naruto in a mimicking voice. "Geez, you really need to learn how to shut up,"

Everyone stared at him surprised. Though Obito looked slightly amused. Kakashi and Naruto glared at each other. Soon the glare turned into a staring contest. Everything was silent, until Minato cleared his voice.

"Ahem, I think now would be a good time for acknowledging Kakashi's big day today!" Said Minato cheerfully trying to change the subject.

"Uh..what?" Asked a confused Obito.

Team Minato, and Team 7 began walking through a large grass field.

"Well, today Kakashi has been promoted to a jounin. To make missions more efficiently, his team and myself will be separated,"

"Separated-"

"WHAT? Kakashi is gonna be a jounin already? That means he's going to be two ranks higher than me!" Cried Naruto running up to Minato. Minato chuckled and ruffled his hair. Naruto pouted.

Kakashi stayed silent.

"Oh well. It'll just be more embarrassing for him up when I beat him in a battle," Naruto said while grinning. Sakura laughed, while Sasuke smirked.

"Don't get too cocky. That kind of attitude is the kind that gets you killed in real combat," Said Kakashi coldly.

Naruto snorted. "And with your obnoxious attitude the enemy are going to want to kill you even more,"

They looked at each other. They stared. They glared. An imaginary lightning bolt connected their eyes.

"Anyway, sensei, what do you mean by 'separated?'," Asked Obito changing the subject.

"Oh! Right. In other words, Kakashi will be in charge, and you three, er, six will form a six man team. And I'll be on my own,"

"I told you this before, Obito," Said Rin.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening," Replied Obito turning his head slightly.

They all stopped.

"So Kakashi, I will give you this!" Minato said as he pulled out a slightly deformed looking kunai. "It's a _special _kunai! It's a little heavy, and oddly shaped, but once you get used to it, it's easy to use," He said while handing the present to Kakashi.

"Thanks.." Kakashi mumbled.

Rin began to rummage in her pouch. She pulled out a light purple bag.

"This is from me! It's a personal medical bag. It's been improved, so it should be simple to use," She said happily handing it to him.

"Thanks,"

"OH! OH! US NEXT!" Naruto yelled running towards Kakashi while dragging Sasuke and Sakura with him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"We got you...," He paused for dramatic effect.

Cue dramatic music, and lighting.

"THIS!" He yelled pulling out a familiar orange book grinning.

Rin, Obito, and Kakashi stared at it questionably.

"Oh, that's a very good book. I highly recommend it," Minato said nodding approvingly. "The author one of the Lengendary Sannin,"

"Don't remind me.."

Kakashi slowly took the book out of his hands. "Thanks.." He turned to Obito, placing his palm in front of himself.

"H-Hey! What's with the hand?" Demanded Obito. "I didn't get you anything! Not a single thing!"

"Then make yourself useful and carry my things for me," Obito glared at him. "Besides, it's not like you would've gotten me anything worthwhile,"

"How the hell did you become a jounin anyway?" He yelled pointing at Kakashi.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

Obito began shaking in anger.

"These guys seriously don't like each other, huh? It's ironic that Kakashi-sensei said that the most important thing about teams is teamwork," Sakura whispered to Naruto and Sasuke. The nodded.

"Tch. Talk about a hypocrite," Sasuke replied. The continued their silent conversation with eachother when a loud voice interuppted their rambling.

**"I AM UCHIHA OBITO OF THE UCHIHA CLAN! AND I PROMISE, ONE DAY I WILL SURPASS YOU!**" Obito yelled with one arm in the air. "As soon as I awaken my Sharingan!"

Sasuke smirked. _'Looks like he's more like the dobe then I originally thought,'_

"Hey... The Uchiha clan are all elite ninjas aren't they? That's what I thought.. but.."

Sasuke twitched and clenched his fists. Sudenly he had a strong urge to throw Kakashi off a bridge. _'That asshole..'_

"WHAT?"

Rin wanted to try and end the feud, but luckily Naruto stepped in to save the day.

"Wow, now I know what Sakura-chan feels like when the teme and I fight like this. Will you two just quit it already?" Asked Naruto. Obito and Kakashi glared at Naruto. Naruto grinned stupidly.

Obito and Kakashi turned around childishly. The continued to walking for a few more minutes through the field when Minato stopped them.

"Hey, I'm going to explain the mission now. We're nearing the border," Minato said as he started to unfold a map. Minato placed the map on a rock, and gestured for everybody to crowed him.

He pointed to a line on the map.

"It's this line, got it? It shows where the land of earth are currently invading The Hidden Grass Village," He said. "Though our enemy are the Hidden Stone Ninja. We received information that there's already about a thousand ninja that make up the front line,"

"If they continue to advance like this..." Obito said.

"The Fire Country also shared a border with the Hidden Grass Village. If we wait too long, it'll be too late," Kakashi pointed out.

"Judging by this advance, they must have a strong reinforcement systyem too_,_" Said Rin.

"So, our mission is here. At the Kannabi Bridge. We would need a lot of ninjas to take on the enemy's front line. Because of that, a select few ninjas will go and sabotage them. In other words, us,"

They all nodded. Except for a certain blond idiot.

"Uh.. I'm lost," Said Naruto awkwardly.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto glared at him. Kakashi shook his head.

"The bridge... so this is a infiltration mission?" Kakashi asked. Naruto still looked confused.

Minato nodded. "To make things simpler," He paused looking at Naruto. "Your mission is to sneak into the enemy's rear territory and destroy the bridge that is used to transport their supplies and reinforcements. After that is done, withdraw from the scene right away,"

"Oh, I get it now!"

_"Baka.."_

"But sensei, what about you?" Obito asked.

"I'm going to the front line directly, to distract them from you. Anyways, this is Kakashi's first time as team leader. We will travel together to the border, but after wards, your mission will begin,"

Minato stuck out his hand. One by one, everyone's hand was placed on top of Minato's.

"Hai!" They all said at once.

* * *

><p>The two teams walked into the foresty area. All around them were large trees with giant mushrooms sticking out of the stumps. They formed a line with Kakashi walking in front. He suddenly stopped, while putting an arm out indicating to stop walking.<p>

_'Nice job, Kakashi,' _Minato thought.

"Hey why are we-" Naruto started. Rin turned around and put a finger over her mouth. Luckily, he got the message.

* * *

><p>On top of one of the tree branches, was a man. He had two light brown pony tails; one on the top of his head, and one at the bottom. He had a forehead protector with the symbol from the Hidden Rock Village.<p>

_'I've been noticed? Heh. These guys are good,' _He thought. He formed a hand sign, and looked back down at the Leaf ninjas. His eyes slightly widened when he saw Minato. _'N-No way! Is that..?' _He shook his head. '_Either way I'll wait and find out,'_

* * *

><p>The two teams hid behind a large fallen log.<p>

"Be careful everybody. There are about twenty enemies surrounding us. I think they're all shadow clones though," Minato warned.

"You're probably right. Sensei.. please cover me," Kakashi said looking forword blankly. Team 7 along with Rin and Obito looked at him.

"Don't be to hasty, Kakashi. You should be just be the backup," Minato replied.

"Sensei. I'm leader of the-"

**"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **A rather loud voice interrupted. All heads turned to Naruto as hundreds of clones slowly started to surround them.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura hissed.

"Hehe. Gomen, gomen Sakura-chan. But just sitting around arguing about who gets to fight won't get us anywhere!" His grinned.

Minato, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi looked around them shocked.

"H-Hey! That's a forbidden technique! In case you didn't know, forbidden means you're not allowed to use it!" Kakashi said angrily. _  
><em>

"I've been using this technique for months. You're just the the first one to call me out on it," Naruto replied while giving him the peace sign.

"Naruto, you bastard! You had no right to pull off a stunt like this! As a genin, you have to follow the orders of the group leader!"

"Haha, don't worry! I'll take care of this guy in five minutes! _Dattabeyo,"_

Naruto grinned. All the Naruto's started to run forward, only to be hit by several kunai and shurrican. A series of clones 'poofed' away in a white cloud of smoke.

"Ha! It'll take a lot more then kunai to take me down! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. One of the Naruto's spotted the Rock Ninja.

"I got you know!" Naruto sent a kick to the ninja, but found that it was a clone. _'Damn! Well, one down, nineteen more to go,'_

Minato smiled, while Rin and Obito stared in awe. Though Kakashi was mad. If looks could kill, at least half of the hundreds of Naruto's would be dead.

Obito was watching the scene unfold, so he didn't even notice a figure slowly coming up from the ground. He panicked and immediate froze on the spot. Then a kunai sliced the figure, and it poofed away in a white cloud of smoke.

"Don't lose focus!" Minato shouted.

Obito nodded weakly with slight tears in his eyes.

"C'MON! IS THIS ALL YOU GOT? AND HERE I THOUGHT I'D AT LEAST BREAK A SWEAT! I'VE ALREADY GOT NINETEEN OF YOU, SO WHERE'S THE REAL ONE?" Naruto yelled. As if on cue, the rock ninja appeared out of no where behind him, aiming his sword at the _real_ Naruto's back.

"Here I am!" The Rock Ninja screamed. You could see the montage of shocked faces from Team Kakashi. Naruto gasped. _'Shit!' _

Seconds away before the metal would make contact with skin, a giant ball of fire could be seen.

"_Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" _A cool voice yelled. Naruto quickly jumped away, kicking surprised the rock nin's face in the process, making him stumble backwards. The bright ball of flames hit the Rock Nin right on the spot. An ear shattering scream was heard after wards, but it quickly died out. A burnt body collapsed on the ground.

"Heheh, nice job Teme," Naruto commended.

"Whatever,"

They made their way back to where the others were standing. Sakura was the first to get up and hug Sasuke.

"Good job, Sasuke-kun!" She said cheerfully. "If you hadn't come when you did, Naruto would've been really hurt,"

"Thanks for the support," Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"Wow, you two are amazing!" Rin complimented. "You must have huge chakra reserves to be able to preform a technique like that,"

Naruto grinned. "Well, what did you expect from an awesome ninja like myself? You _are_ looking at Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!"

"Naruto," Minato started. "That was very reckless. If Sasuke hadn't come in, you would've been very injured, and we would have to stop the mission," Naruto's smile vanished. "Then again, that was very impressive," He grinned again.

Though Kakashi snapped.

"Are you serious? He almost blew the whole mission with that stupid stunt he pulled! He went against the orders of the commander, not to mention used a forbidden jutsu. He probably would've died to if that sword ended up hitting him too," Kakashi said angrily.

Naruto snapped too.

"Oh, I bet _you_ could have killed that guy so much better, right?" Naruto asked trying to provoke him. "Because _you _are Mister Jounin and Commander._ You _are just so much better than the rest of us. In fact, I bet my team could kick your team's asses any day!"

"What are you-"

"You don't even see it do you? You have no ability to work with other people. Sure the rules and regulations are important and all that, but there's more to a strong team then guys who never break the rules. Especially to Teme Number Two, here," He said while pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked away irritably. Obito laughed. "Finally Kakashi realizes this! Do you have a snappy retort to that?"

Kakashi glared at Obito.

"I have noting to say to you. To the "Elite Uchiha", you're nothing but a coward and a crybaby!"

"H-Hey. There was something in my eye, so I had to use tears to get it out!"

"Shinobi rule twenty-five: A shiniobi must never show his tears!"

"Shut up you two!" Sakura yelled with her fist itching to punch one of them. "For once, the baka was right! You guys are seriously incapable of working together!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Hey that's not-" Obito started.

"They have a point, you know," Said Minato. Everyone looked up at him.

"Kakashi, rules and regulations isn't all there is to it. You must also be able to adapt to cope with the situation,"

Kakashi looked down. Minato turned to look at Obito, who was currently laughing at Kakashi.

"And you. You were wearing goggles, so you couldn't have had anything in your eye. If you don't control your mouth, not only will your mouth become weak, but your mind will too," He continued.

"Before we get moving, I have one more thing to say. **The most important thing to a ninja is teamwork!**"

This time, Rin, Obito and Kakashi all looked down. Team 7 was kind of feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Luckily Minato noticed.

"All right. Let's get moving,"

"H-Hai!"

* * *

><p>After an hour of walking, the two teams started to set up camp. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was sitting on a large rock so that they were apart from the commotion beneath them. They were just chatting about their current situation, when they heard somebody climbing the rock. A few more seconds, and Obito's head popped out.<p>

"Hey, guys," Obito greeted once he got on top of the rock.

"Hi," Sakura replied while gesturing Obito to sit next to her.

"What's up?" Naruto asked. Obito sighed.

_'I can't believe I'm telling this to a bunch of genins, but..'_

"I understand the importance of teamwork and stuff..," Obito started. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _'Oh really now?'_

"But.. Kakashi's always making me out to be a lazy idiot. Though I am called "elite" because I was born in the Uchiha clan, I'm a loser. I mean, even Sasuke is probably stronger than me. And he's a genin," He laughed sadly.

Sasuke smirked slightly. Naruto smiled. _'That's exactly how I used to feel,'_

"I acknowledge that he's a remarkable person but..," Obito was interrupted.

"Kakashi is the son of the ninja Hatake Sakumo, also known as the 'Konoha White Fang'," A voice said. They all turned around slightly shocked when they saw Minato sitting down cross legged on the middle of the rock. They all sat around him.

"His father had respect on the same level as the 'Legendary Sannin'," He continued. "Since he spent his childhood with such a genius, he may see you guys as unsatisfactory,"

"Hey that name sounds familiar... isn't he the hero who died to protect the village?" Obito asked.

_'Hey, how come I've never heard of this 'White Fang' WHY DIDN'T KAKASHI-SENSEI TELL ME?' _Naruto thought.

"Kakashi never said a word about him," Sakura put in._ 'I've never heard of 'The White Fang' before...'  
><em>

"Everyone in the village respected that amazing person. Until that indecent happened,"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about this freely, but since you four are on the same team as Kakashi, I think you should know,"

"W-What happened?" Obito asked nervously. Even Sasuke was curious.

"Kakashi's father was disgraced. And he committed suicide,"

Everyone gasped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HII GUUYS! I reeeally appreciate all those reviews, and the the people who faved, alerted and all that. Hoope you enjoyed the chapter! (By the way, I changed the title because I just wasn't feeling it. So there.)<br>_**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Even if it's just 'Update!' I would appreciate it. Also criticism would be nice too. :$  
><em>**

**_(Sorry if like, everything wasn't EXACTLY like the anime, or the manga. I did my best! Until next time, EWYOUPOOFACE!  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh, I'm soo sorry I have not updated sooner. Just been like, super lazy... SORRYY! BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR LIKE 6 DAYS, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! (I'M SORRY IF IT'S NOT VERY WELL WRITTEN...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter Five: Questions<span>  
><strong>_

"W-What happened?" Obito asked nervously. Even Sasuke was curious.

"Kakashi's father was disgraced. He committed suicide." Minato answered flatly.

"Eh?" They all said. Minato sighed.

"Five years ago, he was on a top secret mission, sneaking into the enemy's lands. Though he had to make a choice. Either his mission be a complete success, or his teammates lives."

They all looked at him intently.

"If he followed the rules of Konoha, he couldn't go back on the mission. But he abandoned the mission, and saved his teammate's lives. Although because of his decision, the Fire Country suffered a misfortune. His companions in the village blamed him,"

"He was even disgraced by the teammates he had saved. After that mission, both mentally and physically he became weak. Eventually, he committed suicide. After that indecent, Kakashi never speaks about his father. He also began his habit of always following the rules and regulations." Minato ended.

He turned to look at the thirteen-year-olds, only to find them looking down. Obito was completely speechless, along with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. Of course, that didn't last long.

Sasuke and Naruto weren't ones to give pity for too long.

"So what?" Naruto said while stretching his arms. He started to stand up. Sakura looked up at him irritably. "Naruto no baka! Can you be any more insensitive?"

Sasuke started to stand too. "For once, the dobe is right. People have gone through worst," He said blankly. Sakura and Obito gaped.

"See? Even the Teme here agrees with me!" Naruto said happily while swinging an arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke muttered shaking him off. Sakura sighed. She knew _exactly_ what he were talking about. With the Uchiha Massacre and Naruto's whole childhood.

Though Obito continued to look down silent.

"Besides," Naruto continued. "I think it's pretty damn cool that Kakashi's old man would save his teammates like that! That's definitely something I would do!" He laughed. He yawned, and made his way to the edge of the rock. "Well, thanks for the story Minato-sama. I'm going to get some rest."

Minato nodded. Minato and Obito sat in silent, both thinking the same thing. _'What could possible be worst?'_

After a long period of awkward silence, Minato decided to speak up. "Obito,"

Obito looked up in response.

"About Kakashi. Try to understand him. Try not to bear grudges against him." He decided that was enough talk for the night, and ended it there. He started to stand up, making his way toward the edge of the rock as well.

"Get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Next Day<span>_**

Everybody was packing up all of their equipment, for today they would continue the mission.

"Today's the day we set off team! Let's get going!" Minato said while standing.

"Okay!" They all responded.

"From here on out, we will go our separate ways. Everyone make sure to do their best. It was only chance that the enemy nin from yesterday was scouting alone. Now, it will be team battles. Take care of yourselves."

"One or one hundred ninjas. I could take them all on myself if I wanted to!" Naruto boasted. Sakura sighed. "Shut up, Naruto."

A moment of silence.

"Let's go, Commander," Obito spoke up surprisingly. Everybody looked at him in surprise, as he continued to stare ahead with determination. Though Minato and Naruto smiled in response. Well, except Sasuke of course.

"Let's go!" Minato said afterwords.

Everybody nodded, and quickly went their own ways.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so of traveling through thick forests, walking across water, examining through pits in the earth, they made absolutely no progress. They continued walking across water, while two enemy nins were hiding behind near by rocks.<p>

"Ne..Mahiru still hasn't returned from scouting. But he couldn't have been beaten by that group of brats though, right?" One of the ninja said.

The other ninja glanced at them. "I'll go and ask them." He said while making a hand sign. He slowly started to turn invisible.

Kakashi suddenly felt a presence, and gestured everyone to stop.

Soon ten large bamboo sticks suddenly appeared from above them, aimed to stab all of the young ninjas.

"What the he-" Naruto started. He was cut off by two voices.

"_Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" _Obito and Sasuke said at the same time. With the two fireballs combined, the bamboo immediatley caught on fire, and landed in the water with a great splash.

Suddenly, one of the ninjas appeared behind Rin, while the other one appeared in front of Kakashi and Obito.

Luckily, they forgot about the three genin who were currently underwater.

After a few minutes of underwater plan discussion, they all quickly jumped up. Obito and Kakashi looked at them surprised.

"_MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" _Naruto yelled as Sasuke and Sakura jumped up. While all the Naruto's were running at one of the enemy ninja, Sasuke quickly pulled out his Fuuma Shuriken.

He aimed it at the ninja behind Rin, who caught it with ease. Kakashi watched while glaring st Sasuke. _'Damn! I knew these genin couldn't take a real enemy! ...Wait. Is he smirking?'_

"Ha! Hey brat! You'll have to do a lot better than that to take me down!" The man said triumphantly.

"LIKE THIS?" Naruto screamed quickly transforming out of the shuriken. The ninja looked at him wide eyed. _'W-what?' _

Naruto grinned and quickly gestured the other Naruto's to join him. In a flash, Sasuke jumped in to rescue Rin. He picked her up and ran towards Obito and Kakashi in a matter of seconds.

"Focus on the enemy at hand." He said getting into a defensive position. Kakashi and Obito turned to their enemy again. "Right!"

In the back ground, you could hear Naruto's signature move. Followed by a loud scream.

"NAR-U-TO! UZU-MAKI BARRAGE!"

Sakura cracked a smile as her and Rin were blocking back to back from kunai and shuriken.

The ninja with Naruto collapsed while the ninja with Kakashi and Obito smirked.

"Heh. You guys are slightly stronger than I expected," He said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Rin and Sakura.

"But I think I'll look after these two. Let's go," He said while suddenly vanishing in a white puff of smoke. The ninja that Naruto 'fought' slowly got up and smirked at the young ninjas. "See you later, brats."

"Hey! Wait!" Kakashi yelled. But it was too late. Kakashi glared at where they stood.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed.

Obito, Naruto and Sasuke quickly began to run toward the fading cloud of smoke when a voice stopped them.

"Obito, Naruto, Sasuke! Don't go after them!" Kakashi yelled. They all stopped in their places.

"What? Why not?" Naruto asked angrily.

"The four of us will resume this mission," Kakashi said calmly.

"What about Rin?" Obito asked.

"And Sakura!" Naruto added in. Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"Leave them for now. The enemy wants to know our purpose, so they won't kill them yet. Besides, Rin is a medical ninja, and from what I understand, Sakura has a very strong will. They should both be treated well,"

"By the way," Kakashi said turning to Naruto. "That was a very careless plan. Your approach was sloppy, and had a lot of holes. A lot could have gone wrong if there were more enemies,"

He turned back to Obito.

"More importantly, the issue is the enemy finding out our purpose. If they find out, they'll go straight to the bridge to defend from an attack. If this happens, then our mission will become too difficult," Said Kakashi with no trace of emotion.

Naruto and Obito snapped.

"What you're saying doesn't include Rin and Sakura's safety!" They yelled at the same time.

"And that plan was pure genius for something we came up with underwater in a matter of seconds. Well, actually we used that plan against... Zabuza already but IT WAS STILL COOL!"

"Whose Zabuza?" Obito asked.

"..N-No one!" Naruto answered quickly. _'Maybe I should start talking less...'_

_'Stupid idiot.' _Sasuke thought smirking slightly.

"Anyways more important than that totally _awesome_ plan... We have to save Rin and Sakura!" Obito said shaking Naruto off.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, dismissing Naruto's outburst. "As a shinobi, there are times where you have to sacrifice your teammates for the success of the mission. That's a 'law'. If this mission fails, the war will continue, and many more deaths will happen."

Obito's face grew red. "Just for that 'law'... you'd throw away the life of a teammate whose been with you through all your hard times? When we were both injured, she saved our lives with her medical ninjutsu! If she wasn't there, we'd both be dead!"

"That was Rin's job." Kakashi said calmly.

"A-And Sakura-chan! During the Chuunin Exams, she defended both me and Teme against sound ninja when we were unconsciousness!"

"Sound ninjas? Never heard of them. You're probably making it up,"

"I seriously can't stand you right now!" Obito yelled. A second later, Kakashi was thrown several feet away from Obito's punch.

"I'm still your commander, whether you hate me or not. You must follow my orders. No matter what happens, there is only one leader. Even if the team is scattered, you must follow my instructions. Since you don't have any strength Obito, I am the leader." Kakashi said rubbing his cheek.

"I-If that's the case, then why don't _you_ save Rin and Sakura? _You_ obviously have the strength to do so!"

"If-"

"If you release your emotions during the mission, you'll regret it. It's a rule that a shinobi must kill all emotions. That's what you were going to say... right?" Sasuke finally spoke up after the 'intense' exchange between Kakashi and Obito.

"How did you-"

Sasuke smirked.

"Rin..gave you that medical pack right? Because of worry or something..-" Sasuke said slowly.

"That medical pack was to increase the success rate of the mission." Kakashi interrupted coldly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The most important thing to a shinobi is being a tool so they can complete the mission successfully. Emotions are un-"

"Unnecessary things, huh?" Naruto interrupted. "You're pretty stupid to be thinking things like that, Kakashi," Naruto said slightly smiling.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"It's actually pretty sad," Naruto laughed. "You know, the Teme and I here used to get along like water and fire. But in the end, we both knew we would save each other no matter what happens. Right Teme?"

"No."

"Bastard," Naruto muttered. He went back to his cheery state. "Besides, I've done some pretty crazy things to save my teammates already, so this isn't much of a surprise for me. LIKE THE TIME WHEN-

"Shut up. Nobody wants to listen to your pointless accomplishments." Sasuke interrupted.

"Fine, fine. Bottom line, we're going to save Sakura-chan and Rin-chan whether you like it or not!" Naruto announced pulling on Sasuke's arm, while talking in the opposite direction.

"Fine. Let those talentless genin waste their lives and become a disgrace. Let's go, Obito."

Sasuke just sighed and looked back at Obito. "So. You coming, or do we have to save both of them ourselves?"

Naruto looked back as well.

After a few minutes of thinking, Obito finally answered.

"I'm going to rescue Rin." He said turning around slightly shoving him in the process. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"You don't understand anything! What happens to those who don't follow the rules-"

"I thought the White Fang was a great hero." Obito cut in. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Those in the ninja word that break the rules and regulation are called trash that's true... but those who don't care about their teammates are worst then trash!"

_'Huh. So that's where Kakashi-sensei got that from. What a copy-cat..' _Naruto thought immaturely as he snickered to himself.

"If I'm that kind of trash," Obito continued. "then I's gladly break the rules. If that's not being a _true_ shinobi, then I'll crush that idea."

Obito walked up to Sasuke and Naruto, and grinned. Naruto grinned back, and they all started to walk away from the wide-eyed Kakashi.

_'How does he possibly know? He doesn't understand. No one does.' _He thought._  
><em>

Kakashi shook his head, and walked in the opposite direction as well.

"How _dramatic_." Naruto muttered after the whole scene.

* * *

><p>Obito, Naruto, and Sasuke continued walking through the thick forest in silence. Obito decided to break that.<p>

"Soo Naruto," Obito started. "You were saying how you did such crazy things to save your teammates. What were the kinda things you did?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, I saved Sasuke here from a giant snake-person thing," He bragged. It may not be that accurate, but he had to be vague.

Sasuke looked away irritably. "Che."

Obito frowned.

"That doesn't sound so heroic," Obito said, hands on his head.

"Well you had to be there! It was so awesome, I could piratically _hear_ the dramatic music play as I give my speech to Sasuke-teme about never giving up and what not."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If I hadn't come in, both you and Sakura would be dead,"

"Yeah, well that's besides the point!"

Obito laughed. "Sounds like you guys have been through a lot,"

"DAMN RIGHT WE HAVE! But I always manage to save my team from the enemy one way or another!"

"Yeah, after you almost get us all killed in the process," Sasuke said under his breath. Naruto face-planted.

"HEY! WATCH YOUR ATTITUDE! YOU'RE LOOKING AT THE FUTURE HOKAGE!"

"Speaking of the Hokage, you bare a strange resemblance to him, Naruto," Obito said looking at his face.

Naruto smiled. "He _is_ my favourite Hokage. After all he stopped the Nine-tailed Fox from completely destroying Konoha! He sacrificed his life and everything and-"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck to shut him up. Obito looked at them confused.

"Uh... Nine-tailed Fox? Minato-sensei dying? That never happened,"

"The dope just heard a stupid rumor at our...old village." Sasuke said letting Naruto go while glaring at him in attempt to shut him up.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled rubbing his neck. "It _did_ happen remember? It happened the year we were born! Sensei's at the Academy told us about it all the time! Boy, for the 'number one rookie' you sure are stupid,"

Sasuke glared at Naruto even harder. The dope was telling Obito way too much! None of that happened yet! He quickly activated his Sharingan, and stared at Naruto. Naruto got a dazed look in his eye, and fell on the ground unconsciousness.

"Stupid idiot." He mumbled.

Unfortunately, Obito saw the whole exchange. Fortunately, Naruto won't be awake to annoy him while he would lie to Obito about what the _hell_ just happened, and make up for what Naruto foolishly revealed. Hopefully Obito was the gullible type.

Obito stopped walking and stared at Sasuke and Naruto, mouth partly opened..

He was thinking about all those times the three genin would turn vauge all of a suddon. Or the times when Naruto would accidentally call Kakashi 'Kakashi-sen-', as if he was going to call him sensei. Not to mention when both Naruto and Sasuke said there were worst things then your father committing suicide out of shame.

They're kids! What could they possibly been through? Given that they're ninjas...but still!

Come to think of it, they never talked about where they were before Konoha. It's time for answers.

"...Just who are you guys?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AGAIN I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!<br>_**

**_I'm absolutely awful at fight scenes, so I hope this wasn't too hard to follow...): (& I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything like that.)  
><em>**

_**Maybe next time I'll update sooner? :$  
><strong>_


End file.
